Healer, Fighter, Genius
by uniquely me jessi t
Summary: The wars are over and the boys and girls are shoved back into school by the law, so things as you can guess are anything but normal, but when they get a new student in there ‘special class’ things only get stranger who is this girl that understands them a


Disclaimer: I am but a poor high school student who has too much free time and I most defiantly do not own Gundam Wing, Card Captors or anything else I might have mentioned in the story.

Intro 

The wars are over and the boys and girls are shoved back into school by the law, so things as you can guess are anything but normal, but when they get a new student in there 'special class' things only get stranger who is this girl that understands them all so well and what is her real purpose for being there.

Key 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Using ear piece

(AN: authors note)

(Aggravating and sometimes amusing information)

Story 

All was silent and quiet in the small classroom till it happened. Duo Maxwell one of the legendary ex-gundam pilots and now school student walked into class.

"Damn it, I thought the baka was sick, stupid Maxwell"

"Wuwu I'm hurt."

"If you call me WUWU again you for sure will be."

And it was all back to normal, if you can call being in a class with all the ex-gundam pilots, Relena Darlin (the retired vice foreign minister), Dorothy Catalonia and the rest of the girls with the teacher Sally, normal. But unknown to them things were only going to get stranger.

Sally was doing her normal morning mantra "shut up shut up shut up, stupid Unn making me baby sit her special class, shut up shut up… etc" while the class had free study when the intercom kicked in asking her to come to the office. Normally this would not happen for this class was completely separate from the preventor school due to the students higher then normal intelligence, but because of the law restricting under aged persons from being not in school all of the earlier mentioned people had no choice in the matter, no matter who they were. Sighing sally left wondering what was going on.

Herro looked up from his laptop as he watched Sally leave, even Duo could not tamper with the intercom so it had to be a real call, but that did not matter only keeping his mission, Relena, alive mattered. He went back to his laptop.

10 minutes latter

"Umm class…CLASS" sally walked in and got the attention of the students, it was only then they noticed a girl behind her. "Class this is Hilleriy Tamyin since the school is completely full with the kids from the other preventors she is to join us till they can make room, introduce yourself"

"Hello, as you know my name is Hilleriy Tamyin. My father or mother is not a preventor but as I was found by preventors and no one reported a missing child I have been, I guess you could say adopted by the faction to work as a nanny for the other preventors. I don't know why they chose me to join this class as I was only scraping by before, but I hope to do well and become your friend. Thank you."

"Please sit down next to miss Relena"

"Who?"

"In front of the boy with the braid"

"Oh thank you."

Hilleriy sat down and was instantly the victim of Duos flirting, even though his girlfriend was sitting right next to him.

"Hey babe, I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run I may hide but I never tell a lie, nice ta meet ya."

"Hello, please don't call me babe, but if you must shorten or give me a nick name please call me Riy (AN: said like the bread R-II)" the brown haired girl responded blushing and looking confused.

"Please excuse my boyfriend, he's a flirt" Hilde whacked Duo up the back of his head and Riy giggled at his hurt puppy expression "and you really did not recognize Relena's name?" she asked

At this all the other conversations went quiet, who did not after all recognize the former Princess/queens/vice foreign ministers name?

"Sorry no. I suffered from amnesia and could only remember my name and other little thing like subtracting and computing, all my personal memories were lost." She looked down and blushed.

'Like me' Trowa thought

Then the sympathy flowed, all the girls apologizing to Riy for bringing it up with Duo and Quatra offering their condolences.

'I don't trust her' hero thought as he watched and started to look up her record.

"Baka onna"

Riy could not hear this over the girls and soon the class went back to work.

It had been one year since Riy had joined the class and Herro could still find no information on who she could have been before her amnesia and he seriously considered giving up, like seriously the girl was stupid, failing all the lesions, she was unfit, hell Relena could run faster then she could and she was constantly day dreaming. Yet there was something about her that struck false so he continued at it, maybe it was all that innocence in those blue green eyes, who knew. But she was a threat (too him everyone is!) and he would find her out.

As for the rest of the class they liked her bubbly attitude, she was shy but happy, stupid (by there standards) but she tried and was getting better, also she was determined no matter what they said or how badly she failed she would not cry but just sigh and try again. But over the year (with Riy still remaining in there class) she just became better friend with all the guys and girls, Herro remembered the incident that first brought them together.

Riy had been there two days when Hilde had broken up with duo, this happened all the time with his flirting and he would always grovel and they would get back together, when something very unusual happened, Duo thought, and decided to make Hilde come to him by making her jealous, and in Duos warped mind Riy was the perfect target with all her blushes. This was a very large mistake for Duo for when he pinched her ass they found another admirable quality, a good right hook. Right into Duos eye, which was quite an accomplishment seeing as she was only in height up to his nose. Seeing this the girls clapped, Hilde gave sympathy to Duo and they got back together and Wufai actually offered to give Riy some lesions in defense, he liked her style in that punch but he continued to call her weak.

But this wasn't all, there was the time that lady Unn had asked to "borrow" the boys for awhile only for when them to be returned being all bruised and broken (Quartas wrist) Dorothy had very nearly gone and challenged Unn to a duel over the matter when Riy suggested a very evil idea and using photos of Unn's face, Herros computer (thanks to Relena) and a bit of work they had a very amusing and embarrassing tool. They had a digitally made video of a baby body With Unn's head dancing to the old OLD song of "I'm to sexy" to say the guys at preventor headquarters liked it when they (Relena) talked Herro into hacking in and playing it on all the screens in the place would be a major understatement, people were still 8 months latter asking to buy a copy. Duo loved her for that one.

Failing in music Riy had gone up and asked if Trowa and Quatra (whose wrist had healed quite well) for help, she still stank at music but she had fun trying and to his surprise Quatra found that he enjoyed teaching her, and though she still wasn't any better at her music it did not seem to matter. But the real thing that made her place in there hearts was when she, in a fit of depression and temper, left the music room after she could not play a part of the music, and ran away too her room, and surprisingly it was Trowa that went after her and no one knows what he said (no matter how much Duo and Catharine bugged) but he managed to get her out and have her apologized to Quatra and she even asked him to show her how too do it again. Since that incident even the clown had been comfortable in her presence, a major freight.

Of course she had not impressed Him with any of these trivial little things, if anything it was the friendship his "friends" had developed with her that made him so reluctant to find the incriminating evidence (in his mind everyone was the enemy) on Riy, because as far as he was concerned as long as they were bugging her, the less they bugged him. Also she was the only one who would make the coffee in the morning just the way he liked it (seriously he loved his coffee, you be a Perfect solider without your daily caffeine fix, it is hard!). With a sigh he went back to work on the hunt for who Riy was.

In a secrete room in preventor headquaters two packages were dropped off, the gboys, it was the weekend so they were working (Quartas sisters only called Quatra in on emergencies) were quite surprised by what they discovered inside.

"Its like a wax statue, cool, and the Dr's think its alive. I want to poke it" duo shouted as he walked around the tube with the body in.

"Have some respect." Quatra asked "this technology is so advanced we have nothing like this, and this was built in the after Christ's."

"That long ago? Wow" and with that he started to poke the buttons at the bottom of the tube.

"Damit Maxwell, leave that for the scientists, baka." Wufai shouted and Trowa pulled Duo back before he could do too much damage.

"It doesn't matter what he pokes or touches as long as he dose not break the glass, it works on a voice recognition system." Lady Unn flowed by Dr J and the other 'crackpots' as Duo liked to call them came into the room "it seems from what the doctors have discovered that it is programmed to open itself in a few years time, so it seems that it can only be opened by the people in the pods." She finished looking at the report in front of her.

"So you mean that these were designed by one of there two guys" Quatra asked and pointed at the pods.

"Yes"

"Damn" duo muttered "maybe they could have fixed the TV in Death Scythe"

"Only that idiot would put a TV in his Gundam" Wufai muttered, lady Unn just laughed but the question on all their minds was

'Who are these people to be so advanced and why did they encase themselves?'

BEEERRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG

"Freedom" and with that cry Riy and Duo ran from the class into the yard for lunch, followed more sedately by the rest of there class and friends.

"We have to ban her spending time with that idiot"

"Wufai, she is happy leave them be" Quatra said

"Yes but lastly she seems to be day dreaming more and yesterday I went to her dorm room and heard her crying. I'm worried about her." Relena said looking down at the ground

"Don't worry" Trowa said and walked off faster to get to lunch before Duo and Riy ate it all.

And that was that

Trowa thought back to the day when Riy had ran off and she had followed,

**#Flash back#**

She was sitting in her room looking at the wall thinking when he had walked in.

"Hello Trowa, have a seat" she pointed to a seat next to the bed

"…." He nodded

"I'm sorry for running off, I just feel inadequate at this, and sometimes I feel the fear that I'm alone come back and I just have to run, as far and as fast as I can."

Trowa just looked at Riy, curious.

"Is something wrong, you're quite, even for yourself, you normally say hi at least," she said as she moved to sit on the ground leaning on the side of the chair he sat in.

Trowa just ignored her and picked up her flute and started to play a tune he had heard on TV while Duo was Watching Card Captors and surprisingly Riy started singing.

"A twinkling in the night sky

Far far away

Golden star I gaze upon

In my dreams

On a sleepless evening I sing alone

Tomorrow I will sing with you

On the wings of a dream"

She stopped and turned her head towards the door

"That is a very pretty song Trowa but sad and lonely, I know and understand that you feel alone with your amnesia, at times so do I, but I assure you that you are not, I am here too in this lonely darkness, fearing that I will be like this all my life, alone not knowing if that person who just bumped into me was my cousin or just a stranger or maybe an old school friend? Who knows? But you and me are never really alone Trowa, others are like us and they too are with us in their hopes and dreams of finding who they are."

With that and a smile Riy stood up and walked out of the room.

"Never alone…in spirit" Trowa whispered and smiled following her out.

**#End flash back#**

Unn was racing through the hallways of the school trying to get to the Special class remembering what had happened earlier in that day

**#Flash back#**

Sally had called and was asking for help about some new gun that she ordered and seemed to be having trouble with customs when Riy came up behind Sally and asked her for help "that, that BOY locked my pencil case and I cant get it OPEN DAMN IT ALL" and then as she smiled listening to Riy whine about Duo all Hell broke lose in the form of the capsules (she was in the room doing another examination when the call came through) opening. Unn quickly disconnected the Vid COM.

"They aren't meant to open with out the voice command" one of the doctors shouted as a HUGE 7foot 8, brown haired muscled figure came out a pod, quickly followed by a 6 foot, black haired figure wearing some type of helmet.

"Where is she" brownie asked

"Not here but I will track her now."

"Shouldn't we escape first?"

"Already taken care off" and before any of her men could grad them Epion, who was MENT to be safely hidden under Preventor Headquarters came up through the floor picked them (the capsule guys) up in its hands and flew out through the wall till outside. Leaving Unn to stand in shook.

**# End flash back#**

It was then that she realized, Riy, no one knew who she really was and the people that had found her who might have known had died of cyanide poisoning before any one else got there, there was also the evidence that those guys that found her were the very first to fine the capsules, it all made scene, Riy was one of them. She was one of the capsules, and now Unn would stop her from getting with the two that had escaped her. Epion was one of the few things she had as a reminder of Traize and like some pod people would steal it from her. She ran faster.

"I am bored, I am bored, I am bored" Duo chanted from his desk

"DUO SHUT UP" all the girls but Relena and Riy shouted at him, a girl can only take so much and while duo whined, Riy just turned away from the amusing sight of the girls giving pretty good impersonations of Heero's Death Glare and looked out the window.

'Who am I? What am I? Why and how did I lose my memory and why did those who found me die yet I survived? This is just too confusing' Thinking this she was quite surprised (who wasn't) when Unn came running into the room shouting at the soldiers behind her to shoot Riy.

"WHAT THE HELL" was all Riy said before the bullets flew, she hid under the table with the rest of the girls while the boys took care of the soldiers? Quatra was surprisingly graceful on his feet while he kicked, Trowa was still better though as he flipped people over his shoulder into walls wufai seemed to be having a wonderful time as soldiers who dared to get near him went flying, Duo was happier though as he boxed his way around and Heero just stood by the table Relena was under. One still slipped past though and graded Riy but Riy kneed him in the balls, he let go and she went to the corner of the room with the wall to her back another guy came after her but this time to there surprise one of the cleaning bots (think that movie 'the fifth element', I love that movie) tripped him up, and some of the larger versions came out and seemed to be defending her. Wufai made his way over to the whimpering woman but the robots would not even let him pass. Now it was a three way war, bots which seemed to just keep coming, the preventors who seemed determined to shot Riy and the Gboys who were just trying to protect there friends. The boys were getting there morning exercise to put it mildly, and by now the girls (or at least some) had come out from hiding, Dorothy and Hilde were on a killing (can you kill robots?) spree. The boys were winning when time seemed to slow down, Wufai half turned and saw a preventor he had earlier knocked down was up and pointing his gun at himself.

"Fuck" and he was falling.

"Stop it" Riy whispered in her corner as she saw the preventor lift up his gun "JUST STOP IT" she jumped up and attacked the preventor, and with a spinning kick, he was thrown out the window and she caught Wufai as he fell.

"Wufai, no Wufai no." and placing him on the ground gently she pulled out the tranquilizer and placed her hand over his wound and GLOWED? All over? Then still glowing she stood up and slowly turned towards the preventors, who had gathered near the door when she started glowing, and glared at them. Eyes shining Blue.

"I will never forgive you, never, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FAMILY" she screamed and the preventors ran as the bots held her back and she continued to struggle, she broke off one bots arm and threw it through a slow preventors shoulder, he screamed but continued running and the bot with the missing arm tried to hold on but its cords struck her waist.

"Arrgggggg" Riy was obviously being electrocuted and no one knows how to help then wufai? Was knocking the bot off her.

"Wu-man your up! How?" Duo shouted. Wufai just ignored him and went over to where Relena was; she had run over when Riy was freed, sitting next to Riy.

"Is the idiot woman ok"

"I think she if all right, she is still breathing but get Sally just in case." Wufai just nodded and jogged off.

"UNN EXPLAIN NOW" Quatra, nice quiet Quatra, Screamed at Unn, he wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know now! It was there job to protect this class, heck Unn assigned them, and now she was coming in trying to shot everyone. What was going on?

"I can explain that" a quite voice said from the doorway. The stranger suddenly had five guns pointing at him

"Hey it's the wax dude" duo exclaimed, and the brown haired giant watched amused as Duo waved the gun around in excitement.

"My name is Shane, and that was suspended animation, I would explain more about that but can't, my brother is the expert in tat area but he had to go shopping for Brinee (AN: said BRI-KNEE)"

"Who are you, who do you work for and what do you want?" Heero asked in his monotone.

"Shane, no-one and my sister" he said with a grin, when Wufai came back into the room through another door with Sally who had been out to lunch with the other teachers, she ran over to Riy pushing the well meaning girls out of the way.

"Get a stretcher, we need to get her to the hospital" Sally said after a quick evaluation, totally ignoring the brown guys situation.

"Don't worry she will be fine. It will take more then that to kill her." Shane put his hands behind his head as he looked up to the ceiling and continued on "and anyway Bri is terrified of hospitals, she would not welcome waking up in one."

"Her name is Riy"

"Nope its Bri, Riy is one of the code names she had from the old days, but I am sure you will find that out soon enough as Luke is here" and Shane turned to the window as they noticed a noise, Cathrine screamed, as the blur causing a dust storm raced straight through the perimeter fence and stopped just in front off the window.

"Epion" Unn whispered and in one move turned the gun (which was at Shane) towards the suit.

"Get. Out. Now." Unn shouted, less then happy.

A faint "ok" was herd and with that the Epion's arm smashed through the roof to floor bulletproof window and a black haired guy slid down the arm into the room.

"Always one for an entrance aren't you?" Shane asked

"Off course!" the one rightfully assumed to be Luke answered with a smirk and standing up from his crouched position straightened his hat/helmet thing that looked as though it had more cords then he did hair.

"Who the Hell are you two" Unn asked, irritated

"I'm Shane, I told you that already"

"Not you, HIM" she pointed at blackie

"Luke, nice to meet you and how do you get your hair to stay like that? I wanted to ask before but you seemed a little busy and we had to find-"

"Will you SHUT UP" Sally yelled and corned in Shane "what did you mean she will be fine, she was just Electrocuted so move out of MY WAY" he still stood in the way of the bigger door of the room.

" I think I'm in love" and Shane held his hand over his heart to the snickers of Luke

"MOVE!"

Luke intervened before she killed Shane, and graded Sally by the shoulders making her face him.

"She is fine. In fact she is waking up now, look" and to the surprise of all the others, Riy/Bri was indeed sitting up with the help of the girls.

"What the…?" Trowa whispered under his breath, while the rest except Heero just watched shocked.

"Hell my head hurts" Riy/Bri muttered

"Hey sis, how are you going?" Riy's head whipped around fast enough to hit Hilde in the cheek with her ponytail.

"Shane, Luke" tears started to pour from her eyes "I remember, the reunion, the government, the experiments, the death, the freezing and…and…"

"And what Bri" Shane asked

"And damit Luke why didn't you give me warning that amnesia was a side effect" Riy/Bri stood up a little shakily before seeming to get her balance "when I get my hands on you, mince meat will look so good." And she raced after Luke as Shane just rolled on the floor in a laughing fit.

The Gboys, girls, Unn and Sally just watched with sweat drops on there heads as Luke ran around the room followed closely by Riy/Bri.

"Riy who are you" Quatra asked as Luke hid behind Lady Unn.

"My name is Brinee Tamyon, older sister of Luke and Shane"

"OLDER, no way they have to be twenty at the least." Duo shouted surprised

"Umm, well Luke is 25 and Shane is 26 and my real age is, sigh, 29" she winced and waited.

"**WHAT"** the girls (including Sally) and Duo cried as the Quartas Draw just drooped; the brothers snickered and moved behind Bri.

"Riy what…"

"Call me Bri"

"What do you mean leave, what do you mean 29, please explain" Relena asked

"Sure, but sit down this may take awhile" Bri said and everyone took a seat and Unn canceled all other meetings for the day on her mobile.

"Off you go, Bri" Luke encouraged and with a deep breath she started.

"Well it all started at the family reunion, it was 1999 and I was only 12, Shane and Luke were 9 and 8. We had gotten the whole family over and were having a great time on the farm when a government helicopter came in and started shooting at us from the air, I don't know much else as I was one of the first shot."

"I was hiding in a bush, we were playing hide and seek, it was Bri's turn to seek, when I saw what happened, a few other choppers turned up and shot at people, one landed near our house and set it alight, throwing a couple of dead bodies from, the inside of the chopper in, it was sickening, then they started to pick up mum and dad our aunts everyone and threw them into the big helicopter that held the bodies from before, that was when I was found and tranquilized me like the rest, I was the last to get caught." Shane said, "Continue"

"I was the first of us to wake, I found myself naked, strapped down to a table and this man above me he was smiling as I was so sure that he was going to help when he picked up a IV type needle and stabbed it into my arm, it hurt like hell, but no matter how much I cried he just continued with his work setting up the drip bag and doing the same process on my other arm, stomach and both my legs. Then when I thought it was over his smile grew wider as he said 'you will survive you will be it you will be my immortality my fighter the future' and pulling out a knife made slashes on my hip in the shape of an A and just licked the blood off. I was never so sick in my life." She shuddered in revolution then continued "I woke up form my unconsciousness to see I was in a cell like room alone, I was absolutely terrified. I was left there alone for I don't know how long I estimate maybe a day two? When some people in uniform came in and took me to the same creep as before but this time I was in a normal hospital room and it was the rest of my family except my two little brothers tied on the beds, a few of them appeared to latterly have there flesh dripping off of them and yet no one seemed to care and just ignored there screams, I wash pushed into a glass office, my shackles around my wrist hurt but I was too numb in fear to notice. The Creep came up and injected some type of liquid into my neck and I fell off my chair asleep. I woke up latter to find myself in a beautiful room with the Creep and some other guy, an old dude with gray hair and a military style suit just sitting there drinking tea. When I started to get up I noticed that there were soldiers lining the wall, there was no escape, it was then that they proposed there little arrangement.

They told me I was a healer, I could be cut, poisoned and even shot and as long as it dose not kill me instantly and I have from 10 seconds to 1 minute I could make a full recovery from anything. They wanted me to work with them to make others like me. Thinking them crazy I told them to go f off and Mr. military shot me in the leg. It hurt but more amazing was the fact that they were right I healed. Then promptly fainted.

I had no choice but to agree but I made some conditions for I had learned that by then only Shane and Luke were left alive, everyone else had died, so I demanded to see them, and I did but seeing them sweating like that nad somehow without thought I just laid my hand on Shane and felt faint all over again, it was the same feeling as when I had healed myself." Riy stoped and looked to Shane

"I had no idea what was going on but one minute I felt like C but the next I was freakly glowing and so was she and then she fainted right on top of me but continued glowing some soliders came up and tok her off of me, but not knowing what the hell was going on I some how broke the bonds that were holding me down and threw them away from Bri, but then the jerks shot me with a trank, and I was out for the count." Shane finished and Riy started again

"It turned out I had used too much energy and put myself in a coma, but on the bright side Shane was up and healthy as ever, I had some how Fused the liquid and the living cells they surrounded and were eating away together making his gift or ability part of his blood and skin. The liquid was a type of magnesium acid and was eating away at our very flesh. When I woke after about a week I immediately did the same to Luke and put myself back into a coma for another week, but I really did not care for they were all I really had left."

"Me and Shane were instantly cheeked over by some doc and put into a training program. It seems I had become a genius with slight Telepathic powers and Shane was physically perfect and quite smart himself, by the time Bri woke up the second time though that 'creep' of a doctor as Bri called him had had a heart attack at the surprise of his experiments actually working and he left no notes behind making us the only ones to survive his experiment. From then on it was training, training, and more training. We were to be the perfect government terrorist group, we had the brains, me, the strength, Shane and constant perfect health, Bri, and Mr. military was over the moon.

It was latter that everything went wrong." Luke turned to Bri

"I was in the lab playing with some diseased animals, make them healthy make them sick etc, I was 29, my birthday was only a week ago, when I was called by Mr. Military to go to his office, so I went and found to my surprise that it was empty but for him and me. He walked up to me and threw me against the wall and started to kiss me, it was revolting, I had no idea what to do, sure I knew martial arts but he as the one who taught them to me, as his hand started to creep up my denim shorts, his other groping my breast I screamed and cried and tried to pull away but he would not let me move. I then started to glow I was told latter, and so did he but it felt different instead of feeling faint all I felt was rage, anger and it is hard to explain but…life. He broke away from me and to my acute horror he looked like a mummy almost, his normally botchy face was hollow and crinkled like that of a grandfather and his body was thin and crippled. He was dead." Riy stopped and started to cry.

"When I heard the scream mentally I contacted Shane and ran to help but he bet me there" Luke said

"I arrived first and knocked down the door to find that ahole holding my sister against the wall groping her, I was about to kill him when Bri started to glow and right in front of my eyes he grew old, it was freaky, but even stranger was the fact Bri was growing younger. She looked like she had at 16 then when she pulled away Mr. Military fell down in a heap of bones and skin on the floor. I caught Bri before she threw up and carrying her in my arms raced out grabbing Luke along the way and dragging us into his private lab."

"When I found out what was going on I knew there was going to be hell to pay, so using an invention of mine that placing on my head aloud me to take control of any machine I closed down the base and set to work on my suspended animation pods that I was developing, while Bri slept and Shane made sure to keep the door clear, by now we had built up a tolerance to all poisons and sedatives thanks to Bri. By the time I was finished Bri had woken up and the sciences had nearly cut through the second to last door, we put Bri in first, then Shane went in and then I set of using my helmet all the cyanide in the base and froze myself too." Luke finished

"But why the cyanide?" Unn asked in shook

"They were developing the Creeps formula again and intended for more to be like us, and also the fact that we wanted no one to find us for a very long time." Shane said cracking his knuckles at the thought of the Creepy doc.

"LONG TIME, we are talking over 200 years, you were still in the after Christ method of counting time" duo the big mouthed wonder all but shouted.

"Yep" Luke answered then with a sad smile continued, "we had hoped we would be more understood in the future or could at least hide easier."

"Please don't go. What the government back then did to you was wrong and as a former government official I want you to feel happy and welcome here" Relena said jumping into her political persona and went on to talk about how the word was peaceful now, there was no need for war or mutants etc

Every one ignored her having heard it all before.

"Trust me you will hear it all soon enough" Bri explained as she dragged away her brothers leaving Relena talking eyes glazed over.

"As Relena said, you are quite welcome to stay here. I would love to know more about that technology." Unn said facing the boys

"No problem, but I refuse to make another helmet. It is just too dangerous to be released to anyone who might abuse its power." Luke said and soon them too were off and arguing. Shane was flirting with Sally and Bri was just humming a turn quietly looking at the ceiling. Trowa noticed it was the song from before.

"Your not alone now" he said bringing the rest of the group (not including the brothers and there Lady/victim) out of their thoughts and every one looked at Bri and Trowa.

"But I still feel it."

"Your not, while you now have your memories-"

"I wish I didn't"

"-We your friend are still with you and we wont let anything happen like that again!"

"Why would you want to be my friend? I'm a monster! I killed a man, I …I … I sucked his life out of him. I'm a vampire." She cried out hysterically "if it was not for me that base, those people would not have died. And all I wanted was a normal life. IT IS NOT FAIR!" she burst into tears unable to handle any more.

Trowa hugged her having previous experience with Cathy while the rest (the brothers had come back when she became hysterical) just milled around, one wearing a scowl, but no one noticed.

"I'm, sniffle, fine just give me space. Please, sniffle, sniffle" Riy said after a few minutes. "I hate when I cry in front of people" she accepted the hankie Quatra offered and smiled a thank you.

"Are you ok now?" Hilde asked concerned but Bri just nodded.

"Sis?" Shane asked, he had never realized she felt that way.

"Ill be fine, I just need a walk to calm down."

"Well come" the brothers said in union

"Please, by my self" and while they grumbled Bri walked forward kissed there cheeks and walked out leaving them blushing.

Heero nodded to Wufai who nodded back and unnoticed but for the other gboys slipped from the room and followed.

Outside it was getting late, sun setting birds singing and Brinee just wanted to shut them up.

"Stupid birds, how can they be so happy. The world is not a good place, I am proof of that fact" she sighed them screamed as Wufai touched her shoulder.

"Baka Onna, just destroy my ear drums why don't you."

"Scare me like that again and I just might"

"Grrrrr…Baka" he sat down on a nearby bench and Bri followed him "you are not alone, if anything you are more surrounded then ever."

"Surrounded and loneliness can co exist."

"You don't understand. We are the Gundam pilots"

"Who?"

"We pilot mobile suits, the most advanced in the world, and we destroy. We were raised by scientists who trained us from birth to fight, kill and win. If you are a monster what are we?"

"Why did you kill?"

"What?"

"Why did you kill?"

"To protect the colonies was our ultimate mission"

"Then you fought and killed for a good reason, I killed for my own selfish protection."

"My colonies, the one I was raised on, the one where I was trained and had sworn to protect blew itself up so I could continue to fight. I failed my mission and yet I continued to kill."

"That is because they would have wanted you to protect others and you continued even though at that pilot you could have stopped, I am sure they would be proud of you. No matter what you say I wont hate you. You are to honorable to go and murder innocent people."

"Is that not what I have done, killing all those soldiers-"

"Who were prepared to give up there life by joining the army"

"-And leaving their family's to mourn their death."

"Like you mourn yours."

"That is not the point. The point is that you are not a murder, what you did to that man was in self defense, the cyanide was released by you brother-"

"For me!"

"-Stop interrupting damn it, now it was for the best that they died you most likely saved lives. You brother said so himself, they were redeveloping the formula used on you."

"I don't care I will still mourn for them"

"That's fine as long as you don't let it run your life."

"Like you do! Your wife died and that is what sent you so sour, don't judge me until you can do it yourself." Angry Bri stood up and ran off.

'Is what she said true' Wufai was left with his thoughts

That night Bri had still not came in and wufai was sulking, the brothers worried and the rest (Relena's speech had stopped a few hours ago when Unn had left) were sitting in the lounge waiting or in Duo's case playing games.

"Ahhhhhh, I lost, how did I lose this is not fair!"

"Oh Duo get over it" Dorothy said rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Owwwwwww, but Dor it bet-" Duo was cut off by Luke jumping

"She's back" and grabbing Shane ran off toward the door. The others followed lastly by Wufai who was muttering under his breath.

"I'm sorry for worrying you" Bri said as she was talked by Shane and Luke

"Why would we be worried? YOU ONLY RAN OFF IN TO A STRANGE NEW WORLD YOU DON'T UNDERSTND ALONE!" Luke shouted

"I think he is mad," whispered Hilde to Cathrine

"Maybe a little"

" But…but…Lukie" Bri tried

"No, you are so grounded"

"Grounded! No way, who is the oldest here!"

"ME!" shouted Shane in hopes to lighten the mood, every one sweat dropped.

"Keep out of this!" brother and sister yelled at Shane

"Scary" Shane whimpered and backed away slowly; everyone's sweat drops grew bigger at this.

Sally came in from the kitchen, when she got nervous she had to do something in this case she cooked, "dinners ready"

"Yeah, FOOD" and Bri, Duo and Shane were out of there.

"At least we know where her appetite came from," Quatra mumbled as the rest followed. Luke grumbling.

"Good bye my friends, Wufai you were right and I am sorry for hurting you and Trowa you will always be with me in my heart, Duo you are like another brother please keep up with trying to lighten up Heero, he needs it. Quatra you are a great teacher and friend, don't let your sisters run all over you, that's Dorothy's job and mine. Heero lighten up and Date Rel already will ya" the boys could almost picture her smirk. "I'm sorry I have to leave and I will miss you all but I am still confused. I need time to bond with my brothers and find myself. I will be back and be warned I have adopted you, as my extended family weather you like it all not. Dorothy look after Quatra, Rel call Unn and get Herro locked up until he agrees to go out with you. Catharine just tell him already, Hilde keep Duo under control or Wufai might kill him." Wufai smirked and Duo gulped "take care all" and the recording ended.

"She's gone" Trowa said, Cathrine nodded as tears welled up in her eyes, Trowa hugged her and the rest of the G-girls and boys were silent.

Unn stood up from her desk and pulled out the tape, threw it into the trash bin and set it alight.

"We must keep her and her brothers secrete, for there good as well as our own. From this day forth Hilleriy Tamyon never existed."

"She never did anyway," Quatra said and they all walked out of Unn's office.

It was a week before graduation and two years since they had seen or heard from Bri when they got the post card.

Merry graduation

I will see you all soon.

Bye bye

Bri

They all looked at each other and wondered by what she meant by 'see you soon'.

At the airport 2 weeks later Unn and Sally waited for their Top preventors from Mars when they heard it.

"Never EVER take control of a plane and make it do a nose dive WHILE I AM ON IT WITH OUT WARNING!"

Both women turned to see Luke backed up agent the wall looking very uncomfortable as his siblings yelled at him, he noticed the two surprised women and with a wave started walking to them, the two siblings stopped arguing and Bri raced towards Sally.

"Hi, how are you? Are you both ok? How has life been treating you? How are the guys? And the doctors, what are they up too?" deep breath and Bri opened her mouth to ask some more when Shane coved it.

"Please tell me this is a joke" Unn asked suspicious

"Lady Unn I am preventor Tree, Shane Tree."

"Lady Unn I am Preventor Tree, Lukus Tree."

"Hi ya Unn, I am Nurse Tree, Brittany Tree."

"Hell No" Sally groaned, "These are not the ones from mars are they?"

The Tree/ Tamyon siblings laughed at their obvious dismay. It was good to be back.

At Quartas mansion all the gboys and girls were lazing about, the Hilde, Cathrine, and Relena were in the pool, Dorothy was sun baking, Quatra was sitting reading a book, Duo was in the spa, Heero and Wufai were fast asleep on the chairs and Trowa was putting on sunscreen when suddenly.

"Dive bomb" and a gray blur caused a splash drowning everyone in and out of the pool.

"Bri, you could have at least gotten out of your clothing don't you think?" an amused Luke said as he came out of the building with Sally, Unn and Shane.

Bri's head popped up from the pool her ponytail half out and stuck to her face.

"Hi every one" and she was tackled by the other girls in the pool causing more splashing.

Quatra put down his soggy book in defeat, Heero and Wufai just growled, Duo joined the girls in the pool and Trowa just whipped off the water and walked away to put his sunscreen on. Poor Trowa didn't get to far when he was hit in the back of the head, with Quartas book? He turned to see Bri out of the pool, gray preventor uniform dripping, smirking at him.

"Aren't you going to say hi." his lips twitched

"No"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr"

"My book…" Quatra muttered, it was now wet muddy and ripped

"Oh…sorry?"

"…" Quatra glared

"Is Quatra standing up for himself? I am so proud!" and with that she jumped on Quarta's lap making him even wetter and gave him a hug, Quatra sighed and hung his head in defeat.

The girls just laughed as did Duo, Trowa smirked, Heero fell back asleep, Wufai was muttering about mentally unstable onnas and glaring at where she sat and they all caught up on what the others had been up too.

Inside the group waited for Bri and Shane to return, Luke had sent them out to get something and refused to tell what it was.

"Come on, please, pretty please? We are about to find out any way so why not tell us now, please?"

"No Duo, you have to wait, just like the rest."

"But, but…"

"SHUT UP" Unn yelled, she had a headache and Catharine was chatting up Luke, which for some reason made her feel worse.

Trowa wasn't to pleased either.

"Were back" and Bri skipped into the room holding lots of little coloured boxes, as did Shane, she gave a box to each person. It went like this

Duo- Black

Wufai- Red

Heero- White

Trowa- Dark Green

Quatra- Yellow

Hilde- Dark purple

Relena-Dark Pink

Catharine- Light Green

Dorothy- Orange

Sally- Peach

Unn- Gray

Inside each of the boxes was some kind of earpiece in that colour.

"What are these things?" Duo asked

"These are communication devices that I have invented myself, impossible to hack into their signal, can contact anyone around the world who has one and can ring into phones. All you have to do is this, see the silver tip at the bottom, that goes under your ear lode, it is the microphone, it has your voice programmed into it so don't worry about that, you can also if you want add a code that has to be said before it can be used. To contact someone you say there name and or colour then 'ring' if you don't want others to think your crazy, to anew just say 'answer call now' to hung up just say 'off now'. You can have group talks by saying all there colours before 'ring' I have programmed in a couple of groups though and by saying the group name and the number of people in the group you can contact them. For an example, Bri"

"Gboys, five, ring" all the boys earpieces that they had still not put in there ears beeped.

"Cool"

"The other groups are, ggirls 4, scientists 5, yes we have given some to the doctors or whatever you call them, there colours are silver and the colour of the boy that scientist trained, in Dr J's case silver and white, got the idea, and T 3, that is us by the way." Luke finished

"Dose everyone understand" Shane asked

"Yes, but what are your colours." Relena

"Shane is Dark blue, Luke light blue and I am Cream."

"Oh…ok"

Every one put there's in and started to play around.

That night Bri's earpiece (AN I am just going to call them ep's from now on ok, I am just to lazy to write more.) beeped waking her from sleep.

"Note to self make Luke install sleep mode. Answer call now"

Come outside onna Wufai

'Damn Wufai, wake me up, grrrrrr' she thought

Why. I was asleep you know? Bri

Just do it! And he hung up

"Jerk woke me up and orders me outside, he has a death wish I swear."

Outside Wufai had just hung up and smiled at the moon reflecting in the pool. Was she going to get a surprise or what?

"Killing is bad killing is wrong, I will not kill Wufai for dragging me out of bed, just torture him a little." Bri was muttering as she walked off of the patio towards the pool.

"Over here onna"

"What did you wake me up for?"

"Training. You are obviously out of shape."

"You woke me up at 3 am for training" she said sweetly then spun around and walked towards the house. There was no way she was staying out for this.

"Weak onna?"

She spun around and glared at him.

"No I just don't want to bash you too bad."

"Like you could."

"Could and can."

"Prove it."

Ripping the side of her nightgown so it had a slit that reached her waist she took a fighting stance, as did he.

"aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
"yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

And they were off, kicking, punching, flipping; it was almost like a dance.

Bri was thrown over his shoulder

Wufai was hit in the face with her foot

Bri was given a blood lip

Wufai a bruised hip

But they just continued and to the great surprise of their friend and family were found fast asleep on the ground outside under a tree, smirking and spotted with blood.

After waking up and answering a million questions, Bri suggested they all go out on a picnic it was after all Sunday and tomorrow she had to go back to work so ganging up on the boys all the girls got ready and dragged them out to the nearest park.

"This place is not secure, this is dangerous, I refuse to take Relena out there." Heero said in his monotone when he saw the crowded park filled with happy families, it made him slightly nervous.

"My dear Mr. Yuy, you are Relena's body guard, so you have no choice, her body is here so you get to guard it." Dorothy said trying to irritate him and followed Relena out of the bus they had hired and ran up to where Unn had set up some tables.

"Fooooood" Shane and Duo were off and with a plate and fork were attacking

"Aren't you going with them?" asked Quatra to Bri

"Cant, you see some sadistic sexist boy and me got into a fight and now I have a sprained ankle so as much as I would love to (glares at Wufai) I cant." Hildie just laughed at Wufai as he blushed.

"If you want I would be glad to carry you?" Quatra asked but before she could answer Wufai, still blushing, walked up to Bri and just picked her up, threw her over his shoulder like a sack and walked off to a chair, muttering some thing about weak onnas.

"Faifai put me down, put me down right now!" he ignored her and continued grumbling

"Well that was interesting." Quatra said while everyone else just watched the un-Wufai like behaviour.

"Young love" Hilde said, the girls sighed and the boys nearly coughed up their vocal cords at just the thought.

In Luke's mind- he stood in a paddock surrounded by chibi Bri's and chibi Wufai's shouting out things like "justice" "Baka" and "weak onna"

It was enough to make him cry.

"I refuse for that to happen. I will not have my sister give birth to a whole new dragon clan. No no no no…" Luke marched off leaving the others to laugh.

"My lord, we have found them"

"And?"

"They have been taken in by the preventors sir."

"Well we will now have to take them away wont we?"

"Umm… yes sir."

"I was not talking to you "

"My lord please forgiv-"

BANG, blood splattering all over the floor followed by a thump of the body.

"Maybe I should get red tiles it would save so much time on cleaning." And the shadowed figure left the room, cackling.

The Tree siblings were waiting at the airport, well at least two of them were.

"Where is she? Were going to miss our plane."

"Your just grumpy that you have to leave Unn."

"And you are being more irritating then normal cos you have to leave Sally."

"LUKE, SHANE" they turned to see the gray blur (she was back in her uniform) that was there sister. "Sorry I'm so late I got…distracted" she smiled an evil smirk

"Making out with Wufai?"

"SHANE! No I had to say good buy to the girls and they gave us gifts, what do you think that shopping trip yesterday was for?" good change of topic.

The boys shuddered at the memory, they had never every thought shopping could be so horrible as those girls had made it out to be for them. How 5 girls and 2 women could need so much junk they would never know. And they thought just shopping with their sister was bad. By the time they left the shopping mall, now nicknamed hells corner by the boys, they looked more like a Christmas tree then a human.

"I thought it was pay back for the food fight." Luke said

"No that was the making you clean it all up."

As the siblings argued towards the private plane Quatra had given them to use they did not notice the group of males in dark brown suits watching them intently.

"So what's for breakfast?" Duo said crashing into the kitchen, every one ignored him when "hay where's Tro-man?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him since yesterday when Bri dragged him and Catharine off." Quatra thought out loud "have any of you?"

"No, and Catharine is not here either" Dorothy just continued sipping her tea.

In the basement at the other end of the mansion there sat a quite Trowa with a drunk Catharine on his lap singing

"I lllloooooovvvvveeeee yyyyoooooooouuuuuu. Yyyyooooooouuuuu lllooooooovvvveeeee mmmeeeeeeeeee…"

'I will kill her, Bri will die, what did she think she would gain out of this? Leaving us in the basement with only pizza and beer and why the hell did I have to forget my e.p.' were the questions running through his mind as he tried to ply the beer bottle from her hand.

But he did have to admit, even if she was drunk she still felt pretty damn good in his lap.

Unknown to him Catharine felt the same about being in his lap, but that would not stop her from singing.

'Bri is so going to die' he thought as she went into another verse.

Back in the kitchen- "it dose not matter, Trowa can look after himself and some onna"

"Guess your right"

And they all went back to breakfast.

Screaming

Pain

And suddenly

Silence

Trowa had finally gotten free, which he was not sure he was happy about or not, when Catharine had suddenly remembered that her e.p. Was in her bra because the colour did not mach her dress.

He never ever wanted to have a drunk Catharine in a summer dress with a small skirt telling him that if he wanted out he had to get the e.p. Out. Thank god she fell unconscious and when she awoke was more reasonable and got it out herself, that and she forgot all that had happened in there.

He was thinking these thoughts when he saw the news and took the mute off.

"A private plane to mars exploded this morning taking with it all its passengers, the preventor in charge believe foul play might be a factor, we hear at CNN, new and improved we pray for their souls now on a brighter note, today is Victoria's Secretes 300th birthday" Trowa shut it off as Duo came roaring into the room.

"Hey I wanted to see-"

"A plane on the way to mars exploded this morning" he said cutting Duo off

"You don't think?"

Trowa just nodded and both boys ran out of the room.

A week later found four gundam pilots searching the area for clues on what could have happened to the shuttle while Heero staid on earth playing with security camera records trying to find info on anyone who had so much as looked at the plane wrong.

Disheartened the boys returned to earth only to find Sally pulling apart Heero's e.p.

"Any luck?" Quatra

"Hn" that's no in Heero

"Then what's going on?" Duo pointed at the now mashed piece of e.p.

"If they can contact each other anywhere maybe we can hunt down where Bri's and the others using its signal."

"If it is still in one piece." Duo said

"You didn't find any bodies so until you do we are going to continue searching." Catharine said and then, burst into tears, Trowa took her away.

Every one got back to work looking for their friends.

"Sir, the girl has woken up"

"Good take her to the room."

"Yes sir"

"Get the hell off ME! I swear as soon as my brothers get free you are all going down." The jerk in the brown suit that was pushing her along slapped the back of her head.

"Shut up" brainless minion 1, as Bri now though of him ordered. Pushing her onto ugly minion 2 and hairy minion 3. As he opened the door and threw her in slamming it behind him.

"This completely sucks" Bri muttered, then she heard the giggle "who's in hear" more laughter "Tell me"

This time it was louder and closer and before Bri could get into stance it was on her.

"We got a signal, they're pulling your trick Quatra, there on a mining asteroid."

"Lets go" Wufai grunted out

Nods all around

Everyone started towards the door when the guys realized

"Hell no, you girls are not going"

The girls were not impressed, there friends were in trouble and they wanted to help so the mission was put off a little bit longer till Quatra called in the magna corps, To actually hold the girls back.

The boys felt sorry for the magna corps as they left the headquarters listening to the screams coming from inside, some sounding suspiciously male.

"Where did you dicks take her? YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD, you have no idea who you are messing with. GIVE US BACK OUR SISTER!" Shane was worried and as he always had done when he was upset he threw a temper tantrum.

"Shane shut up" Luke muttered as he bemoaned the loss of his helmet, though he was luckily he added the program so it would only answer/work to his brain waves but still, he missed his helmet. The only thing that he was more upset about was that now Bri would most likely get more blood on her hands. He hoped she would not grow any younger; he really did not want to change dippers just yet. He started to get a headache at just the thought.

"Arrrrrrrrr, this sucks. GIVE HER BACK" Shane continued to rant and Luke's headache continued to grow.

'Why me?'

"Is this it?" Trowa asked

"Hmmm" a.k.a. yes in Heero

"Well let's go show them why you never mess with death, or in this case its god." Duo crowed as he bounced towards where the space suits were kept.

"Baka"

The rest followed while Howard, piloted the shuttle as close as he could.

BOOM

We all know Duo, he has to enter with a bang, and in this case, he did so literally.

"Do you think you could draw a bit more attention to our arrival you IDIOT" Wufai shouted as the soldiers started to appear.

"We are the distraction you know" Duo whispered, then with a smirk shouted charge and ran right into the ranks.

"Why me" Wufai asked the ceiling before he joined in the massacre.

"Let me out let me out LET ME OUT YOU FUC…. oh hi Heero"

"Hm" a.k.a. whatever

"Duo black Wufai red ring"

What's up Q-man

"We found the Brothers Duo, how are you and Wufai going"

We would be going a lot better if that idiot Maxwell would stop introducing himself first while there attacking us.

"So everything is going as normal"

Grumble Maxwell grumble grumble

Yep

"Ok then, take care till we meet up off now"

"So how are they?" Trowa asked

"There fine, but lets find Bri and quickly"

"Hmm" a.k.a. yes lets

"Thoughts bastards are going to pay for taking my sister (he cracks his knuckles menacingly) lets go" and Shane ran off down the corridor, only to stop and jog backwards "which way are we going?"

"Why don't you go and help Wufai and duo-"

"No way, you have got to be-"

"Shut up, you are too angry to think straight and anyway that is where most of the fighting is." Luke finished

"Oh…ok" and he ran off again.

Luke turned towards the sweat dropping Quatra

"He went the wrong way again?"

"Yes, I am afraid he did"

"Oh well, let's go find Bri and my helmet"

Nodding and they left.

Down another corridor in the base we see a 10 year kid with black hair and green eyes, he looks like a perfect little angle, this is the boss of the whole operation, his name, unknown, what he is called Master Yosharo, one of the 3 last dragons and the second youngest alive, the youngest being his 8 year old sister Wang Hue lei called Lilly by her friends and family, they were sent to visit there grandma on earth and were with her when the colonies exploded. Living with there only relative was hell for she was sick in the mind, but on the bright side she was now dead and he held all the power and wealth that she used for so long to torture him and his sister with.

"What are those pilots doing here, get rid of them NOW"

"We are trying master, but they are determined. They seem to know the girl."

"Don't let them get to her, I have gone through to much to get her here and she shall stay and do her job, NOW STOP THEM FROM GETTING ANY CLOSER"

"Yes master"

The servant scuffled off thankful for keeping his life.

"Weakling"

And Ysharo continued down the hall to the room where they were holding Bri.

"Why wont you all just DIE" Wufai was getting a little upset, but he had every right as some of these moves looked awfully familiar that and Duo was actually singing a god awful Brittany Spears song (AN I actual don't mind Brittany so no offence to any fans out there) in the midst of battle.

"Hit me baby one more time"

"If you don't shut up I WILL hit you." He screamed as he sliced through the stomach of another idiot, seriously who did these guys think they were kidding, they were trying to take on the all mighty gundam pilots without guns, and while in suits, ugly suits with little to no body movement at that.

"Not if I get him first" Shane said as he threw one over his shoulder, while he might be an 'ass' outside of battle while in a fight his seriousness could be rivaled to that of a certain perfect solider that they all knew and yes as you can most likely guess he had found his way to the fight.

To put in as plain as possible, the bad guys were going down like flies after a particularly good spray with insecticide.

Now back with the other boys we find then in the science wing, scientists all over the floor and a few tied up in a corner, whimpering.

"Hear it is." Luke pulled out his precious helmet from its glass cage.

"Why did you want us to come here first are you not worried about your sister?" Quatra had to ask. Trowa and Heero might not look it but they eagerly awaited Luke's answer.

"She told you our story and I assure you she can look after herself, she was also trained as an escape artist and explosives expert. It was her main function to look after us and if we were captured she would be the one who had to get us out." Luke explained as he quickly rewired his helmet, as the scientists had tried to pull it apart. "As for the reason I dragged you hear is that I can now with my helmet hack into the cameras and find where she is." Luke finished

"Hmmn" a.k.a. showoff

"Well shall we be going?" Quatra said and they all followed Luke out of the room and block.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh we ran out!" Duo complained as no more suited morons came running down the hall they were walking up.

Shane was grumbling, he was still a little Pised that they had not found his sister yet and Wufai was just wondering about why those moves seemed so similar when suddenly this skinny brown suited guy was in front of them.

"You shall not pass!" he commanded

"And YOU will stop us?" Duo asked and promptly ran into his ' I am shiganami ect' speech while Shane needing to lose some anger ran forward and smashed his fist into the guys face, the guys head fell back but his leg quickly tripped up Shane, Shane flipped back up and soon they were in a fight, with Shane losing, Duo raced in to help and it was with Brownies cry of "injustice for two to attack one" that it became clear to Wufai where he had seen this style. Most of it was his style, the style of the dragon.

Coming to realize this he raced down the corridor, if another dragon had stolen Bri he would be dammed if another besides him would fight them. It was now a matter of honor.

"Sshhhhhhh, don't cry, I know it hurts but you will be all right" Bri said to the little girl who was crying in her lap. A boy lay on Bri's other side uncurious

"Why…sniffle…why did you slap him why did you slap my brother?" the little girl who had asked to be called Lilly asked

"Well he scared me coming in like that, I really did not know what else to do. I really did not mean to knock him out"

"…Sniffle…"

"Here stop that. Why don't we go and see if we can leave, I am pretty certain that all that noise you hear is coming from my brothers."

"Are you sure? I haven't walked properly in a long time."

"Well I healed your smashed hip to the best of my ability, and you managed to get over hear to your brother so how about we give this new hip of yours a test run."

"Ok…but only if Haro can come to."

"So be it, lets go!"

And picking up 'Haro' Bri and Lilly left the room.

Latter outside Bri was getting lectured by Shane for leaving and walking around a base full of dangerous people alone, Lilly was playing with Trowa Quatra Catharine and Hildie, Luke was fiddling with his helmet while Lady Unn ranted at him for making her worry, Heero was getting similar treatment from Relena till he decided to shut her up by kissing her and they were now making out, Duo was whimpering at being ignored by Hilde and Dorothy was polishing her fencing sword, don't think that Quatra would get away with leaving HER home, the only reason Trowa had gotten away with it was before Catharine could rant he asked her to go out with him, she said yes. The only people who were missing where Wufai who was refusing to leave the base for some unknown reason and Sally that had Dorothy send a message that had made Shane rather pale something about 'castration with a cheese grater'.

It was as Shane was stopping for a breath brake as Bri who had had this happen to her many a time thought of them that 'Haro' decided to wake up.

"Lilly his up" Bri called out and Lilly raced over much to her Brothers shook.

"Lilly you're standing and walking!"

"She healed me, she glowed all strangely and healed me Haro."

"Don't call me that, its Ysharo"

"YSHARO?" a voice screamed every one turned around to see a glaring Wufai "you are the one who was in charge of all this?"

"HU?" every one asked even Heero and Relena who had stopped their make out session.

"Feifei what are you talking about?" Bri asked

"I questioned a brown idiot he said his masters name was Ysharo." Wufai explained

The kid and now it seems master villain glared at him "you have a problem with that?"

"I love this kid, Relena am I legally old enough to adopt?" Bri suddenly asked much to everyone's surprise.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed while Luke just burst into tears, the dragon family nightmare was already starting.

"There is no way onna that YOU are adopting me!" Ysharo screamed, memories of his grandmother still burning.

"Yes onna and I must take this runt on in a battle of honor, teaching the way of the dragon to those who are unworthy is punishable by death." Wufai also put in his two cents

"Bring it on FAIFAI" the kid snickered and Wufai's face reddened

"Hmmmm…well this is a problem." Bri muttered

"No its not. Unn adopted Mariemaya and she was an evil conquer who kidnapped me." Rel put in her two cents

"NO, I refuse to go" Ysharo shouted again

"And if he loses his fight to Wufai instead of death as a true dragon would except that with honor you can punish him by adopting him out to Bri. Is that all right with you Wufai?"

Wufai smirked at Ysharo's pale face "fine with me."

"Then let the fighting begin and feifei brake any of his bones and I will kill you." Bri threatened sweetly as she walked off to the side.

"I will win"

"That's what you think"

And the two dragon males looked at one another and waited.

"Whom do you bet on?" Hilde asked

"Wufai" Heero

"Wu-man, of course" Duo

"No I go for Haro" Lilly

"Don't call me that," Ysharo shouted never stopping his glaring match

"Well I think I will go for Mr. Millardo" Dorothy said with a smirk looking up at the sky.

"MILLARDO/ZECHS?" everyone shouted but the two dragons who FINIALY started to race towards one another only to come to be thrown away from the backlash as The Epion laded in between them, rendering Ysharo unconscious and Wufai with one major headache.

"Hey, we heard that the tree sib's were in trouble so we thought we would come to help." A very pregnant Lucrazia Peacecraft/Marquiese shouted out as her husband from the cockpit gently lowered her.

"Well as Wufai is the only one still conscious out of the official duelists he is the winner." Unn stated looking rather amused at the whole thing.

"Whoo hooo" Bri picket up Lilly and enveloped her in a hug "you don't mind if I become your new mum do you?"

"Nope, we can play together more now cant we?"

"Yep now you go wake up your brother ok"

"Ok" and Lilly skipped off and Bri went to chase after Millardo for hurting her son.

"I'm an uncle" Shane whispered in surprise as it sinked into his mind then he fainted while Luke just cried.

At the adoption party a month latter, Wufai was sparing with Ysharo he had decided that the brat was a dragon and should be raised by one so he had moved in (much to Luke's dismay) and was training him, Lilly was also taking lesions but for now was too busy playing with the new baby, Milliardo had decided to take on his real name so Lu had decided to call there new born son Zech's just to embarrass his father. Relena and Heero were going out, as was Dorothy and Quatra, Hilde had forgiven Duo and Trowa and Catharine's relationship was going strong. Unn was engaged to Luke and Sally had eloped with Shane and had a baby on the way. Bri was taking Ysharo to a psychiatrist much to his horror. So in other words everyone was happy.

Well there was one thing that was causing little problems. But that was soon to be taken care of.

After the party Wufai carried Lilly to her bed in there house on the base grounds while Ysharo was waiting at the door holding Bri's hand, he had finally started to trust her when she had literally takeled Wufai when he called him week for crying when he had visited the physiatrist. After that incident Bri had started to send Wufai too. Ysharo wished them good night and he to went to bed after Bri hugged him.

"And to think, you wanted to kill him"

"He was a brat"

"And your not"

"How dare you onna, I am and never will be a brat"

"Whatever hey lets go outside and spar?"

"Remember what happened last time we spared?"

#**Flashback**#

Bri had just fallen to her knees and hands gasping for breath, Wufai leaned agents a tree a little off in not much better shape.

"I win onna"

"Yeah, but you have to take back the comment about my being out of shape, I kept up with you."

"Whatever, I could beat you any day"

"You and your male chauvinistic pig headedness"

"You really should not insult me, you never know what reaction you might get."

"What a lecture from the all mighty king of sexist creeps." Bri smiled sweetly as Wufai's eyes flashed then her smile slipped as he started to walk towards her, she swung up on to her knees and he sat down on his, right in front of her and looked down.

'Damn tall ass boys, I would have to be short wouldn't I" were the thoughts that ran through her mind as he, now smirking, leaned closer.

'Think damn it think. I know'

"Dr J in a bikini making out with Traze who is in a tutu" Bri suddenly screamed making Wufai fall over in surprise, allowing her to escape. What ever it was that he was about to do she did not want to know.

"What was that?" Wufai asked as he rolled up onto his feet slightly green at the thought of either of thoughts two dressed as that let alone making out.

"I panicked"

"You were quirt right to do so, but this time not even Yuy coming out shouting 'I'm a girl' and wearing a little leather dress and a whip will stop me from my revenge."

This time it was Bri who shuddered at the thought, ikk.

She was to busy shaking her head in horror to see Wufai and by the time she stopped think it was too late she was pinned to the tree with a grinning, yes grinning, Wufai over her.

'Oh shit'

She could feel Wufai pressing against her, oh this was so not good; he started to nuzzle her neck and then pulled away, gave her a quick kiss and sat down. Bri totally in shook, stared into space for a little bit when she suddenly sat down next to him with a thump.

Wufai still smiling started to talk.

"You were right you know, about my grieving, and my mission. I was afraid, afraid to let go, to be free because I do not know what I would do, what do I have to do. My fighting nature is what has gotten me so far in life, my need to fight to avenge. After the war I was completely lost, I thought there was no longer a purpose for me, what could I do, open a dojo that was no life for me, so I helped start another senseless war. It was only then in the midst of battle that I realized that what I was doing was just creating others like me, and I could not do that." He sighed and lost his smile "after the one day war I took up a job as a preventor and still I managed to hide it was only after you came and refused to fear me or my temper that I started to respect you, I started to like you when you stood up to me and told me exactly what you thought and felt, not many people are brave enough to do that, you forced me to take a good look at myself and for that I thank you. I am trying to be more human, I guess you could put it, and to forgive the past but it is not easy."

"You don't have to change just learn not to fear."

"I don't I gave up on my fear, today when you sat in Quatra's lap I gave up on avoiding my attraction to you too. You are mine and I want no one else to have you." He was glaring at the house "if anyone ever touches you like that again I am not sure I could handle it."

"You don't need to, I…I like you too."

"Good"

"GOOD, I tell you how I feel and you say good, we so have to work on your social skills."

"What do I need them for, I have you and I guess you could call them friends"

Bri laughed and responded, "Well if I am yours then you are so mine, got that."

"There is one problem with this, I still have enemy's and if they learn about this they might hurt you, or at least try."

"Well we will just keep it a secret for the time being, it also will save me a whole lot of trouble with my brothers being the over protective gits that they are."

"Done"

"Oh and feifei."

"FEIFEI!"

"Yep, we are dating and whether our friends find out or not I want to call you feifei, I promise not to let anyone else call you it. Just me."

"Grrr, all right…yawn…onna" and he fell asleep leaning agents her, smiling Bri soon joined him in sleep.

#**End flash back**#

"Yeah we had an argument and then started dating."

"Sooner or latter we should tell them what is going on."

"I vote latter"

"Well I guess i will have a long engagement this time." Wufai smirked as Bri suddenly stopped, he continued walking and just waited, he did not have to wait long.

"FEIFEI" Wufai suddenly had a weight on his back and fell to the ground; she quickly rolled him on to his back and kissed him.

"I am to take that as a yes"

"Hell yeah"

"Good, you can tell your brothers"

"WHAT oooohhhhhhhhhhh that's not fair"

And the couple argued happily

While in another room of the house

"Hey Uncle Luke, sorry to disturb you but mum and dad are getting married, bye" hanging up on his ranting uncle, hey he might have a happy family life now but he was still evil, ok maybe just sadistic but either way he was now very happy. Yoharo loved his life.

Quatra

Wufai

Duo Heero Trowa

Bri/Riy

Dorothy

Relena


End file.
